She Is My Songbird
by DandelionsandMeadows
Summary: Re-Write, Peeta Mellark falls in love with Katniss Everdeen, and claims that she is a songbird. They take 5 years to grow in College and then eventually marry, but after Peeta is sent to war after the country breaks war against Afghanistan, with only a small tune and a pin of hope. Fighting to go back home. Follow Peeta in his ever changing life, this is only the beginning. MODERN.


Wonderful Re-Write with She is My Songbird, please review to comment on my grammar or just positive things, I will accept constructive criticism as long as it is nice, or I will report..JOKES but I will embarrass you on instagram. and I have plenty of followers...

* * *

**12 MINUTES PAST MIDNIGHT, AFGHANISTAN, FRIDAY**

They are finally gone, alone at last. I can sleep in safety knowing they have gone, no guns firing tonight, there will be no bombs exploding, killing innocent children, I can watch the stars knowing she will be watching the same ones too. I feel the wind slowly blowing through the wrecked building , where I am hiding from them. I lay still, knowing this will do no good for my leg, because it is bleeding badly and I don't want to become someone who isn't whole, this would sound cruel to people who aren't but I don't want to think about other people right now, I am sure she would not someone who isn't whole, she will leave me like other girls did, but she is the mother of our child AND my wife. Why would she do such a thing? It is someone else talking Mellark, get over it.

Today I almost saved someone's life, someone who was happily married and had wonderful children, but instead he chose to give up his life for mine. I am sure I could not bare to look upon the faces of his family, who have feared of getting the very phone call that no other family that would not want to receive from the government. Gale was a noble man, and I had always respected him for that, always. I am sure flowers of pity will not do his family good.

I feel my eyes starting to droop, I fight to keep myself awake but fatigue takes over me and I slowly feel my body shutting down..no not dying, but just sleeping, to rest from all the trouble today. Tonight I will dream about the children who died in front of my eyes as the bomb dropped on them, the fallen soldiers will play a role in them tonight too. I eventually fall asleep in the dangerous killzone.

* * *

**5 YEARS BEFORE, AMERICA**

I take a deep breath before walking in through the school gates, breathing in a new start to the year. Panem et Rosa College, it is a big privilege to study here, and I feel so lucky to be part of it. I look at my surroundings and see loads of people walking around the campus, talking and chatting, reuniting with old friends. Finnick is the only person

I walk around, taking in the breathtaking structure of the buildings that are almost 500 years old, I study at the way the roof tiles are all uneven and look so..old I guess is my way of putting it., even though I have been here, it always amazes me I wonder through the next gate and I am in a small Japanese themed garden, I walk over to the bamboo bridge, with the pink flowers from the cherry blossom tree above flutter to the ground, dancing as they fall, looks like they did a good job of renovating it. I don't even realise someone was behind me until they started singing, I dare not to turn because the songbird would stop singing if I looked.

She sang with words of beauty.

_Are you, Are you coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three,  
Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the Hanging tree..._

Then I turn , and see a young girl the same age as me, with eyes that would knock the air out of your lungs, her eyes are almost like the colour of quicksilver. She has long chestnut brown hair tied into a braid that falls down into her shoulder, I almost want to kiss her but right now I am sure that would not be such a good idea.

''You have a beautiful voice''I tell her, she jumps a little before turning to me, she looks like she could shout at me but she instantly relaxes, looking down on the floor, blushing.

''Thanks, not a lot of people say that'' she says shyly, I am shocked because damn people should hear her voice.

''Oh'' is all I manage to say, I extend my arm out to her, ''Peeta Mellark'' I smile, she looks up at me and gives me a shy smile before extending her arm out and shakes my hand gratefully, ''Katniss Everdeen'' she smiles back. We then start flowing into a conversation about where we are from, and small things like that. We chill on the bridge, laughing and having fun, unlike any other girl, I can feel like I can be myself when I am with her, because she feels different...not bad different but good. After awhile, the sun has almost set and we decide to walk back to our dorms, and she funnily enough is in the same fraternity as me, accept she is with the girl side, and before we part our ways I take the chance and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

''Night Katniss''

''Night Peeta''

We close our doors and when I go to sleep she is the last thing on my mind before I settle into a wonderful sleep.

''COME on get the fuck up Mellark!'' Finnick throws the covers of me and sprays some water on me. I groan in protest and slowly rise out of bed, ''God you look like death, come on we have half an hour left before we are at trinkets!'' I rub my eyes and let my eyesight focus properly, just for good measure I hit Finnick square on the chest before walking out the bedroom door, chuckling to myself. I go into the bathroom, have a quick shower.

I throw all my essentials in my backpack, including my text books and things. I just quickly neaten up my hair, throw on a plain white t-shirt and some black chinos along with my worn out vanns. I run to the kitchen and just grab a breakfast bar before heading down to the main building, when I open the door, the bright sunlight blinds me and I put my hands above my eyes so I can see properly, I see a lot of people heading down to the building and I along and fit into the crowd. I look to my left and notice some girls giggling and looking at me, one of them gives me a small wave and another gives me an air kiss, I decide to play along and wink at her. I feel someone tap my shoulder and see that Katniss is stood behind me. I see some of the girls approaching and I am grateful for Katniss being beside me.

''Hey, just play along please'' she gives me a confusing look before I swoop down and give her a long kiss, at first she freezes and then relaxes , instantly melting her mouth against mine like a perfect puzzle piece attached to the right place. I hear one of the girls huff and the sound of fake channel heels clicking away, though I never want it to end, I pull away before I go any deeper. I she that she has a little disappointment in her eyes but she does well to cover it up.

''Come on girlfriend'' I smile at her as I take her hand in mine, she squeezes it gratefully before we walk together , hand in hand to our classes, luckily we have the same classes together. We go into the room and I instantly spot the same group of girls, laughing and probobly gossiping about in the corner of the room, Katniss can see this and turns protective mode on me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I do a little happy dance in my head as we settle down on our seats, of course..Next to each other, Finnick appears later along with Annie and sits near by us.

''Hey!'' they both greet, me and Katniss give them a small wave before getting our things out, ready to learn, Katniss shoves her bag underneath the desk, not realising it is sticking out a little. Before I can even worn her, a small woman comes in with a clipboard in her hand, she wears a pink frilly dress , wearing hell to much make-up and really bright blonde hair, she looks like a clown. This is not the same humble Effie Trinket last year is it?

She hushes everyone and hurries to her desk, not looking where she is going she trips over Katniss bag, falling face first on the floor, with a little squeal to accompany her dramatic fall. She stands up and looks straight to Katniss, who looks like she will explode if she does not laugh right now.

''That IS bad manners! Next time PUT your bag underneath your desk PROPERLY!'' she sounds like she is trying to stab a mouse with a fork, everyone starts laughing their heads off, with me joining in too. ''We are not here to play, we are CERTAINLY not in a zoo, You should be Privileged to be in the Panem et...''

''LOOSEN your corset, have a drink!'' a gruff voice interrupts, the very own famous drunk Professor Abernathy stands at the door, with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a whisky glass in the other, I am surprised they haven't kicked his sorry ass out of here yet.

''Haymitch''she grits through her teeth as if it was a swear word, we all start laughing again once more, with Trinket looking like she is gonna explode.

* * *

**12 MINUETS PAST 1, AFGHANISTAN, FRIDAY**

I wake up to the sound of hushed voices almost near to where I hide, I freeze, my heart beating wildly. The closer the voices get the more clearer I can try and think of who they are.

''Mellark!'' a hushed voice calls out, my I relax, it's Finnick, going to rescue me, I hear someone else calling out my name too, but all I know is the happiness that spreads across me as I know I am going home, to her. I muster up all the strength I have left to call out.

''Here!'' I half shout and half croak, my breaths short and quick, as soon as I almost sit up, I feel dizzy , and my eyesight is starting to get hazy, I can almost manage to see the blurred image of Finnick lifting the metal of me and the rest of the rubble, before calling his friend over to help me get up, I feel two strong pair of arms lift me up before blackness sucks me in.

I do not how long I have been knocked out but all I know is I am awake, but I can't seem to open my eyes. I feel someone beside me, or in fact lying on my chest, with smaller, much smaller body. After a few minuets I manage to open my eyes, and see two of the most important people of my life, my small 3 year old daughter lies on my chest, snuggling up to me, sleeping soundly, and Katniss sits beside me , holding my hand like as if it was her life line. She stirs a little and then opens her eyes, once more I get too see her quick double take before giving me the most beautiful smile. I see tears starting to spill her eyes.

''Peeta your safe!'' she sobs, stroking my face, I start to cry too, happy that I am back home with my beautiful family, she kisses every line on my tear stained face and puts her hand on my heart that is now over joyed. My daughter stirs on my chest and I am rewarded with my very own blue eyes in her perfect face. As soon as she sees me , she starts laughing and scrambles up to my face.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' she starts placing kisses all over my face and wraps her tiny arms around my neck, holding me tight. Katniss laughs and joins us in our little hug, we are all safe and sound.

* * *

**Happy! happy! Woah not so fast, this story has not even started yet... **


End file.
